


Unsinkable

by SunflowerWoman



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Historical References, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, RMS Titanic, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerWoman/pseuds/SunflowerWoman
Summary: The short journey across the Atlantic should have been smooth, easy, just a small chapter in Evelyn's life as she sailed for a brighter future in America. But nothing ever truly goes as planned, especially when aboard the fated RMS Titanic. Joined by our favorite family of not-so-demonic brothers and their lovely sister Lilith, how will they navigate the waters of love, social class, and impending tragedy?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_April 10th, 1912. 9:24 am._

It was impossible to get anywhere in the world without money, and that was especially true for the docks and harbor of Southampton on one brisk morning when everyone and their mother was trying to board the most luxurious ship known to man. It had taken Evelyn ages to even get to the loading bay, and she even _had_ money - not a lot, mind you, but enough to book her a second class ticket for the trip to America. And that money didn’t come cheap; her father had worked his tail off to save up in advance and book a trip towards a better life, a better future.

“No one’ll be looking down on my daughter aboard that ship,” he grunted, arms crossed and pipe between teeth, as per normal. “Even if we have to guss you up a bit for the journey.”

Hair coiled in a beautiful, albeit a tad messy from the journey, mass of pins at the back of her head, Evelyn tried to look as dignified as possible. She was wearing the most uncomfortable piece of clothing she’d ever had to experience, but it was all for the show - she couldn’t let her father down.

She was going to America, and soon she would send for the rest of her family once she had the house set up. It was only a matter of time.

The trip to the loading bay was taking far too long for her liking, so the eldest daughter of the Loray family took matters into her own hands and started carrying her own suitcase up the walk to the boat. Her driver protested - loudly enough to garner stares from other passengers awaiting boarding - but she waved him as casually as she could and smiled as she climbed the stairs onto the ship. 

She clutched her boarding pass tightly in her free hand, crinkling the parchment despite its thick, _expensive_ stationary, and willed her nerves to turn to steel. The smile on her face froze from willpower alone, and she prayed it looked genuine enough. Just a woman boarding a boat on her own, with no man to escort her, as is no longer required in the 20th century, she told herself and aimed to tell anyone else who gave her a fuss about it. 

As she neared the top of the stairs and maintained a dignified posture, she saw the ship attendant giving her a look, one she didn’t care to decipher as she handed him her boarding pass. He frowned, inquired her business in America, which Evelyn duly noted he hadn’t asked a single person before her. _”Excuse_ me, I’m not sure you’re in a place to ask me that,” she stated hotly, feeling heat climb up her neck. Luckily the dress she wore covered most of her flush at being questioned. “For I’m the one paying _you_ , am I not?”

The man glowered, and as he opened his mouth, a smooth voice from behind her cut him off.

“Are you accosting this young woman? She’s actually with _me_ , so you’d best let along and remove yourself from our sight. Quickly, now, we haven’t all day.”

With a jump, the pass inspector bowed slightly and handed Evelyn her ticket back. “Apologies, sir, I’ve just been instructed to check tickets of anyone who’s not first class,” he murmured softly. “I must have misread her ticket.”

“Indeed,” the voice sounded, and Evelyn’s nerves settled well enough. She chanced a glance behind her but the sunlight was blindingly bright, so she couldn’t see anything but the silhouette of a man kind enough to help a stranger. A gentleman, she told herself, for once glad that she had listened to her father’s advice on pretending to be of higher rank than she was. No one would have come to her aid under normal circumstances, so it was nice for someone to rush to her defense. Even if it was a strange man in a strange place.

“Now I expect that you’ll take this lady’s bag to her rooms straight away?”

The inspector nodded, now paling. “Of course, sir. Right away, sir.”

“Good.” 

Once the bag was removed from her possession and placed in the attendant’s, Evelyn felt a hand at the small of her back, guiding her forwards. She must have frozen in place and gawked like an imbecile at the transaction, so she quickly grasped at her composure and smiled once more, allowing the man to lead her forwards. “Stay with me,” she heard him murmur close to her ear, his hand never leaving her back. She shivered, despite the gown covering almost every inch of her skin and leaving her body warm. Without replying, she slipped to the man’s side and laced her arm through his. 

Upon hearing him chuckle, she finally glanced up at his face to find a man whose features matched her own, pale complexion, hair as black as coal, a reddish tint to their eyes that made most fall in love the moment they saw them. The pair looked like siblings, nothing more, and Evelyn breathed easily, relief washing over her. This was perfect, and she’d have to write to her father soon to let him know how a kind stranger helped her - and that their plan of fitting into high society was working.

“Now, although it may be a bit indecent, we’ll need to stop by my family’s rooms first before I release you,” the man spoke, his voice sounding soft as velvet. “Then I’ll escort you to your room, if you don’t mind.”

Evelyn found that the smitten looks on women’s faces as they passed mirrored her own, and she sought to correct herself. No need getting overly fond of a stranger. Looking forwards again, she nodded and began surveying the room languidly, lazily, however she imagined a rich person would. “Of course,” she agreed easily. “How could you be a gentleman otherwise?”

This earned her one last small chuckle before they fell into silence, and Evelyn’s journey aboard the RMS Titanic truly began.

\- o - 

Lucifer’s rooms were lavish, so lavish, in fact, that Evelyn wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She stood awkwardly by the far wall as the man gestured towards the many places he wanted his family’s suitcases to go - and it must have been _a lot_ of family for so many cases. Not only that, but the man had _four_ rooms reserved, not just one. That was a grand total of eight bedrooms. The sheer price of those tickets alone had Evelyn sweating. She wished in that moment that she had a fan, but it was packed away with her things.

Evelyn wished she had paid more attention on their journey to his rooms, for she was already quite lost on the massive ship and knew it would take her forever to get her bearings. Would she be able to find her way back here? _Wait_ \-- why would she ever need to? 

After a moment, Lucifer cleared his throat. - Imagine, a name like _Lucifer_ existing in this day and age! Proof of enlightenment, Evelyn surmised, and at another sound from the man, she turned her gaze from the warm wood walls to his face. He seemed a bit uncomfortable to have her there. 

“I’m sorry to have you stand there for so long; if these stewards had half a brain, it wouldn’t take this long to get settled.” A note of irritation filled the air before it dispelled just as quickly. “But I assure you, you are in good hands, madame. I shall deliver on my promise to escort you to your rooms.”

He seemed ready to say more, but at that moment two more persons entered the room, much to Evelyn’s shock. For a time it seemed that she and Lucifer were the only ones present aside from the crew. The two parties looked fatigued but happy, and Evelyn used Lucifer’s distraction to watch the three interact. It was a woman, long blonde waves loose down her backside, an elegant white hat with matching dress making her look almost as fragile as a porcelain doll. At her side with one hand at her elbow was a man dressed a bit more unkempt than Lucifer, with dark hair aside from a streak of white at his forehead. His violet eyes never left his female companion, and Evelyn wondered at their relationship. Married? Engaged? 

“This is Evelyn, whom I’ve had the pleasure of escorting across the ship. In just a moment, we’ll be taking her to her cabin; I’m afraid that I’ve tarried her for longer than anticipated.”

The pair turned to Evelyn then, the woman brightening at the sight and clapping her hands together. The male regarded her warily, a cautiousness easily recognizable in his violet eyes. What an odd color, Evelyn mused, before the woman approached her and took her hands in her own.

“Oh, Luci! You didn’t tell me you had found us another sister! Oh how I’ve longed for one for so long!” Her eyes sparkled like the ocean, and Evelyn found herself at a loss for words. “Oh, you’re simply darling! Isn’t she, Belphie?” Her amusement had no bounds, it seemed.

The man - Belphie, according to the woman - seemed unimpressed but nodded just the same. “I suppose.” He didn’t say anything more but crossed closer and returned his hand to the woman’s elbow.

“But where are my manners!” she cried, still clasping Evelyn’s hands. “My name is Lilith. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Evelyn. I do hope we’ll become fast friends!”

Lilith’s demeanor was a welcome contrast to Lucifer’s cool one, and Evelyn found herself smiling despite herself. “Of course,” she replied, without thinking. “Of course we’ll be friends.” It was as though the woman had coaxed the words from her mouth, for Evelyn would never have normally agreed to such a thing, and without pause, at that. Without a moment to reflect. But so it was said, and so it was done. Lilith looked overjoyed, and her emotions spilled over and infected the rest of the room’s occupants.

“How lovely!” she gasped, leaning ever closer to Evelyn. “And look, she matches Lucifer exceptionally well! Far better than the rest of his family, I dare say!”

Belphie muttered an agreement and eyed Evelyn curiously.

“Yes, well,” Lucifer sighed, placing a hand on his chest. “You shouldn’t go claiming strays like that, Lilith. It’s unbecoming.” 

“Oh pish,” Lilith dismissed, releasing Evelyn's hands finally. “How insulting you can be, brother!”

So they were _siblings_ , ah. All of them? Evelyn looked between the trio and decided that they must have been relatives. The sting from Lucifer calling her a _stray_ made her skin bristle, and she felt a retort building in her chest. Someone beat her to it, however, as she heard a voice cry out, “Ey, Lucifer’s being an ass again, is he? What’s new there?”

A fourth person appeared at the door, using his forearm to lean against its frame. Unlike the other men, this one did not wear a suit or coat; rather, he donned a striking vest of gray and gold, seemingly dripping with money by the sheer thread count Evelyn could spy from across the room. The whites of his button-up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, revealing quite a bit of forearm that she had to avert her eyes from blushing. Her gaze fell upon his face, where blues that matched the night sky met hers with ease. A half-smile graced his features, making him look a bit devilish, a bit mischievous.

Quite the opposite to the others in the room, and somehow more alluring.

“Who’s this you’ve got here? Kidnap someone already, did ya, Lucifer?” He _tsk’d_ and shook his head. “We’ve been here an hour and already he’s charming all the women. Need I remind you that you’ve got a fiance awaiting in America?”

Lucifer turned a cold stare to the new addition to the room and the man raised his hands in response. “Hey, don’t blame me for telling the truth!” He crossed his arms over his chest and Evelyn had to tear her eyes away from them. If he noticed, he didn’t seem to care.

“Your timing is actually perfect for once,” Lucifer drawled, directing a steward to where another suitcase would go. “Lilith surely needs rest, and I’ve got my hands full here. Mammon, take Evelyn to her suite. It shouldn’t be far from our own.”

She could see the white-haired man - Mammon - ready to protest but one sharp look from Lucifer made him stop cold. “O-of course!” he cried, whipping into the room to take Evelyn by the hand. “We’ll be leaving now then!”

“Oh!” Lilith reached a gloved hand to brush against Evelyn’s wrist. A look of concern marred her features. “Promise we’ll meet again? Tonight? This afternoon? I must get to know my new friend!” 

She looked even more beautiful somehow, almost radiant as the sunlight cast a warm glow around her, and Evelyn found herself confirming their date. Again, without intending to. 

“Wonderful!” Lilith giggled, falling back slightly to fall against Belphie’s chest. “I look forward to it!”

Mammon tugged Evelyn from the room then, ignoring the stares of others as they weaved through the halls. Unlike Lucifer, he did not offer her his arm and instead pulled her around like a child in tow. “So where’s your room?” he inquired, stopping just as they entered one of the grand stair’s platforms. “Do you know your number?”

 _Oh, gods._ She hadn’t accounted for her _second class_ cabin being an issue, but surely as soon as Mammon found out he would cast her aside and make her an outcast of the ship. People with money were weird that way, looking down on others. Surely this man and his family were the same. 

“Hello? You in there? I asked for your room number.”

Evelyn’s body unfroze and she forced a smile. “It wouldn’t be proper for you to see my room, now would it?” she bluffed, hoping it would work. “Lucifer was insistent that I needed an escort, but I assure you, I’m quite capable on my own.”

The man’s face turned steely, and Evelyn got the sense that this man was a stubborn one. “No, I have to escort you. Lucifer will have my hide if you don’t make it back safely. So I have to take you.”

 _Ah, so that’s what it was._ He wasn’t concerned for _her_ , but concerned for himself. Typical. 

“Do you have your ticket?”

Before she could ball the paper in her fist and pretend otherwise, Mammon ripped the ticket from her grasp. “Ah, so this way then.” The stairway had gotten more crowded, so he finally allowed her to take his arm, and he held her quite close to his body as they walked across the stairway to the second class section of the ship. If possible, this garnered them even _more_ strange looks, as the man was clearly made of money and walking somewhere he didn’t belong. But by some stroke of fate, Evelyn’s dress slightly matched his own attire, as the fabric glowed a soft yellow that accentuated the gold of his vest. They looked quite the pair, and as long as Evelyn didn’t face harsh scrutiny on her own, she was sure to be fine. 

The last thing she wanted, however, was to be mistaken for some _escort_ servicing the first class men. So for that alone, she was grateful they matched in attire and looked a real pair. Though, despite their outfit coordination, they did not match in physique. She had gotten away with being around Lucifer because if anything, she looked like a younger sister. But with Mammon, they were opposites - his skin a darker shade close to caramel, hers quite pale by contrast. His hair stark white (uncommon for one so young, Evelyn noted), her own as dark as raven feathers. Even their eyes were discordant; his a shocking blue and hers a scarlet-tinted amber. They couldn’t have been more different in any way.

“Here we are.”

Mammon stopped just outside Evelyn’s door and turned to face her, extricating his arm from her own. “Don’t worry, I’m not some snobbish prude like my brother,” he stated matter-of-factly, sniffing loudly. “I don’t give a rat’s ass what class you are. Just keep it a secret from Lucifer for now, okay? I’m sure Lilith will convince him of your rank before long.”

Evelyn pursed her lips and couldn’t help herself. A flash of offense racked her bones, and she felt it rising within. “I’m sure there’ll be no need for convincing,” she huffed, placing her hands on her hips. If anything, Mammon merely looked amused. “I’m a proper lady, I’ll have you know. Money or no.” 

A glimmer of _something_ entered his eye, and Evelyn caught him sniggering under his breath. “Yeah, okay. _Madame._ ”

A flush colored her cheeks, and she found herself wanting to lash out at how _uncouth_ he was behaving for a man of his class. But before she could, he smiled that crooked half-smile of his and bowed as a show of respect or grace or something. He was gone the next instant, Evelyn’s eyes trailing him as he exited the second-class quarters and walked across the stairway back to first class.

“The nerve,” she found herself mumbling as she opened the door to her room. Unlike in first class, second class did not have single rooms, at least not where Evelyn was concerned. Four beds lined the walls of the room, each one with a privacy curtain pulled open. Only one other woman was in the room, unpacking her things in the small dresser she had designated as hers.

“You can have the window bed,” she said simply, nodding towards the bed she mentioned. “I don’t want the light upsetting me at night.”

“Alright,” Evelyn stated plainly, noticing her two simple bags were already placed at said bedside. 

“The other girls have already left and are out exploring.” The woman glanced Evelyn’s way. “I’m Anne,” she introduced herself, holding her hand out for Evelyn to shake. “My sister Belinda is here as well, and our friend Mildred too. You’re the only stranger among us. Mustn’t have any family here, eh? Gonna be a tight journey, but you’re welcome to join us if you’d like.”

Evelyn muttered a thanks and looked out the small, round window above her bed. One of the decks blocked her view from the ocean, as all she could see above it was a clouded sky. “I get the feeling I won’t be lonely on this ship.”

Anne raised an eyebrow and clicked her suitcase shut before stowing it under her bed. “Really, now? On a ship this large, I imagine it’ll be hard to truly get to know anyone. That itself can be quite lonely.”

Although Evelyn would normally agree, she had a feeling that this time would be different. She thought of Lucifer’s polite, refined demeanor, his sister’s uplifting joviality, Belphie’s quiet… well she wasn’t sure what to call it yet. Then there was Mammon. Gruff on the outside despite appearances, but surely there was more than meets the eye there. “I feel this will be quite an adventure.”

Anne’s bed creaked as she sat atop it, and the ship jolted as it began pulling away from the docks. “Ah, we’re moving! I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t catch the deck!”

Evelyn assumed she meant with her sister, but as she turned to ask, the door clicked shut and Anne was gone. She was alone for the first time since arriving, and the quiet was blissful. “I made it, Papa,” she breathed, running her hand across the woolen top blanket. “I’ll be sure to make you proud.” 

She caught a seagull flying outside her window and knew that wherever her Papa was, he was cheering her on. She would find a place in America for them. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek, thank you for taking this journey with me! I've always loved stories taken from the Titanic timeline, so I hope to do its passengers and crew justice by telling my version of the heart-breaking tale. As a disclaimer, I am not a Titanic super-fan, so I may get some descriptions and facts wrong. Apologies in advance! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_April 10th, 1912. 2:37 pm_

The breeze was constant on the ship’s decks, where sunlight and salt were in such excess, the passengers felt as though they were swimming in it. But it was a fine change from the muck and smog of the city. Many people roamed the decks at ease, enjoying the breeze and how the sunlight bouncing off the light wood at their feet and keeping them warm despite the chill in the April air. Evelyn took her time strolling along at the edge of the deck, keeping her distance from others. She fit in well enough, despite not having a companion beside her. Few glanced her way.

She glimpsed her roommates on a lower deck, lounging in the sun, seemingly eyeing everyone they passed. No doubt trading secrets or gossip. Evelyn chose to avoid them, as she’d see them that night anyhow. She wasn’t much in the mood for company, although it seemed that company was bound to find her regardless. 

She stepped on top of something squishy and lifted her shoe to find a pastry stuck to the sole. “What on earth…?” 

“Oh, there it is. Sorry, miss.” A red-haired man approached, suit jacket on but undone, revealing a familiar gray-colored vest with red-orange accented threads woven throughout. “I knew I’d left it somewhere but didn’t think it would end up there.” His eyes turned downcast and he wrung his hands together. “Under a lady’s shoe.” 

Evelyn wasn’t sure whether to be sorry for the man or disgusted that he had come back for a pastry left on the ground. “S-sorry?” she stammered, still balancing on one foot. “Uhm, do you have a napkin or something I can wipe my shoe with?”

Silently, the man reached inside his coat pocket for a handkerchief and helped Evelyn sit on a lounge chair. As she took his arm and held out her foot to clean, he bent on one knee and began wiping her shoe for her. “Oh! I would have done that myself,” she stammered, slightly embarrassed. 

He finished wiping her shoe and placed the handkerchief back in his pocket without pause. “Not a problem.” He remained kneeled on the ground and looked up towards her. His eyes were oddly familiar, a warm shade of violet that Evelyn was sure she had seen before. “My name’s Beelzebub. Might your name be Evelyn?”

She blinked and took a sharp breath. Had her name crossed the ship already? What for? Quickly, she scanned her dress for holes or dirt or _something_ that gave her away as not belonging on this deck or on this _ship._

The man - Beelzebub - nodded to himself. “Yup, gotta be. Lilith mentioned that you looked just like Lucifer, and you’re a spitting image of him.” He rose from his haunches and held out his hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Taking his hand, she allowed him to assist her in standing. “Thank you.” There was a moment of silence before she continued. “Beelzebub, right? A bit of a mouthful, don’t you think? Do you happen to have a nickname?” 

“My family calls me Beel.”

“Beel,” Evelyn murmured, liking the feel of the word on her tongue. “Splendid. Do you mind if I call you that as well?”

“I suppose not.” Beel’s stomach growled loudly and he clutched at it. “Aw, man. That pastry was meant to tide me over until dinner.”

Evelyn regarded the strange man before her. Soft-spoken, quiet, gentle, even. And he was a brother of the others? It was no wonder they had four rooms to themselves if the family was that large. “Your Lucifer’s brother? And Lilith’s?”

They engaged in further introductions and small talk for a time as they meandered across the deck. It turned out that company was quite nice; it made the time pass steadily, and soon enough it was almost dinnertime. “I must say, you hold yourself better than your brother Mammon, although not as well as Lucifer. And what of the other one, Belfast, was it?”

“You mean Belphie!” For once the man seemed excited about a topic other than food. “That’s my twin brother. He should have been with Lilith when you met her. He keeps her safe. It’s his most sacred task.”

Most sacred task? Odd language if Evelyn had ever heard any. “Yes,” she stammered, “Yes, I saw them together. He’s your twin?” When Beel nodded, a laugh passed her lips. “Really? That man? My, you two seem as different as can be! He was quite cold when we met.”

“He’s a bit cautious,” Beel noted, pausing as they reached the end of the deck and neared the entrance to one of the dining halls. “But he’s good at heart.”

The sun was beginning to set, casting the Titanic in a gorgeous magenta hue. The frigid waters quickly darkened to black with the fading light, reminding Evelyn how treacherous they were and of the danger lurking just beneath their feet. It was breathtaking. Nothing like she had ever witnessed. Her heart ached as she thought of how different everything was to her family’s small tailor’s shop, but at the same time a bud of hope began to blossom deep within her. She was fulfilling her family’s dream. Crossing the great sea. Grasping life with her own two hands.

It was exhilarating, and she gulped the cooling air greedily, hungry for more of what it could offer her. 

“There you are, darling! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! And you’ve got Beel with you as well, delightful!” 

A familiar clap of hands being brought together roused Evelyn from her thoughts and caused her to turn away from the setting sun. Lilith stood a short distance away with Belphie at her arm, as expected.

“You’ve been looking for me?”

“Of course! I told you we had to become better acquainted, didn’t I?” Lilith looked positively delighted at the turn of events. “Belphie, dear, walk your brother to dinner please. I’d like some time with Evelyn. We ladies have a lot to discuss, after all.”

As Lilith laced her arm through Evelyn’s and they began walking towards the dining halls for dinner, they chatted aimlessly about one another’s family. It turned out that Lilith had _seven_ brothers and not a single sister. “I can’t imagine!” Evelyn cried. “I can barely stand my brothers as it is. I’ve got two younger ones, but that’s hardly _seven_!”

“Yes, well, at least I’m the youngest and they’ve all got to take care of me! You’re the oldest, are you not? Is that why you’re here alone on the Titanic?”

Evelyn hadn’t stated that she was alone, but perhaps it was more obvious than she’d thought. “It is, actually,” she admitted after a pause. “They’re all counting on me to set up a home in America. I’ve got to be quick about it, y’know? It doesn’t do well to be apart from your family.”

Lilith hummed in agreement. “Yes, my dear, that I know all too well.”

\- o - 

They invited her to dine with them, and under normal circumstances, Evelyn would have declined. Their generosity had already been far too great, and she couldn’t imagine being fit enough to dine in first class. “Don’t be silly!” Lilith chimed, swatting at Evelyn’s arm like she was in the wrong. “Of course you’ll dine with us. Can’t have you sitting alone. Besides, I spy an ring empty finger on that hand, and I’ve got brothers galore to offer! Lucifer is engaged, of course - he’s off to marry some well-to-do woman in America that is a friend of a friend, but the others are all just as agreeable, perhaps even more so!”

As they sat at dinner that night, Lilith kept eyeing her from across the table, sprinkling in tidbits about each of the brothers once they spoke. Mammon was missing - “off on some scheme,” the brother named Satan scoffed - but the rest seemed agreeable, as Lilith had mentioned. A bit rough around the edges, perhaps, but each had their own quirks.

Her impression of Belphie hadn’t changed in the short time she’d known him, and it turned out that Beel could eat all ten courses without pause. Another brother named Leviathan seemed a bit shy but well-mannered, trying to gauge her interest in a hobby of his that she couldn’t quite name, thus leaving him disappointed. Another brother (by god, there were so many of them!) seemed more interested in the servers than Evelyn herself, but she decided that she didn’t mind if his attentions were elsewhere. She wasn’t interested in any flings or fancies during her stay on the Titanic. 

“But you seem particularly well-read,” Satan spoke, seated beside her. “Why, you’ve even read one of Thorin’s books that I haven’t!”

“Which is impressive,” Lilith chimed in with a wink. “Satan is known across the country as one of the most well-read among us.” 

There she was, still trying to hook Evelyn up with one of her brothers. Lucifer noticed and gave his sister a disapproving stare but only shook his head, allowing it to continue nonetheless. Perhaps Lilith’s amusement meant more to him than his brothers’ embarrassment. Satan’s cheeks dusted pink and he cleared his throat. “I suppose that’s true,” he replied softly. “But perhaps we can spend some time reading together, Evelyn? There’s a fine spot on the Promenade I scoped out this morning.”

“It’s a date,” Evelyn breathed, earning her another wink from Lilith. The flush of her cheeks mirrored Satan’s own. “I’d gladly join you.” They set a time for tomorrow at nine o’clock. 

The rest of dinner concluded quickly enough. Lilith excused herself once the final course was devoured, and Satan offered to walk Evelyn to her room. “Leave her be,” Lucifer commanded, a harsh shine in his eye. “You’ll take to the smoking room with us.” 

Apologetically, Satan left Evelyn’s side. His eyebrows pinched and a scowl turned his lips downwards before he shook his head, clearing away his annoyance. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” He pressed a kiss to Evelyn’s knuckles and turned away to follow his brothers to their gathering of men. 

She watched them depart. It was strange, being introduced so suddenly to such a large family. And to be invited into their confidences! Once they had disappeared from view, she turned to find Lilith awaiting her by the door.

“Come,” she ordered, a smile on her lips. “I told Belphie to leave me so we could be alone again. Walk me to my room?” 

There wasn’t much disagreeance Evelyn could give when asked so nicely. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Evelyn asked after a time. They were getting close to Lilith’s chambers as the halls changed from darkened mahogany to pristine white. 

“Hm, why is it, I wonder?” The blonde mused for a moment, humming softly. “You know, I’m not quite sure. You just look so much like family... you _feel_ like family. You know how you get that feeling sometimes? I get it with you.” She smiled again, pinching the skirt of her dress in her other hand and swaying it as they walked. “Do you not feel the same?”

Evelyn stopped outside Lilith’s door and regarded her question. It wasn’t something she had considered at all. “I’m not sure,” she said slowly, but that was enough of an answer for Lilith.

“Well, we’ve time to change that!” Giggling at the prospect of whatever she was cooking up, Lilith pressed her hand to the door handle and turned it open. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Don’t forget you’re meeting Satan at nine sharp!”

With that, she was gone. The door clicked shut and Evelyn was alone. 

It was a short walk to her dormitory. But upon her arrival, she jolted in surprise at what she found. “Mammon?” 

The man pushed himself off the wall he’d been leaning. “Good, you’ve remembered my name. Best not forget.”

“What _are_ you doing here?” Evelyn looked around to gauge the other passengers’ interest in her affairs, but there were none. She was alone with the man.

“Timed it right,” he murmured, a grin revealing sharp, white teeth. “Knew they’d be done with dinner around now. I saw you get roped into it. Lilith’s got a way with charming people to do what she wants. It can be endearing, at times.” His grin grew even wider as he approached Evelyn. “But at others…” He stopped just before her, shoving his fingers into his pants’ pockets. ‘A bit annoying. Gets in the way.”

“In the way?”

He left her question unanswered. “You’re still wearing that dress from earlier? Don’t you have any other clothes?”

Evelyn’s anger flared and caused her to choke on her reply. 

“Get changed, quickly. I’ve got something to show you.”

\- o - 

“Gambling?” Mammon had led Evelyn to the depths of the ship for _this?_

“Yeah, I figured someone as lowly as yourself had traded a copper or two. Was I wrong?”

Evelyn scoffed, crossing her arms just as Mammon crossed his. He was right. “You might be brighter than your siblings say you are.”

“Oh, did they talk about me? About how devilishly handsome I am, no doubt? All my good deeds over the years?”

He was fishing for a compliment, but Evelyn only smiled cheerily as she skipped a few steps away towards one of the tables. “Something about how you’re a good-for-nothing scumbag who only loves money!” she called, tossing him a smile over her shoulder as she slipped farther away. 

“H-hey! You can’t believe everything they say!”

As Evelyn sat at a card table, she was immensely glad that her family hadn’t the money to pack her nothing but dresses and robes. While changing in her room, she had a feeling that Mammon was up to no good, and he was under no impression that she was of high class, so why pretend? He seemed satisfied as she emerged in black slacks and a maroon vest. “Not bad,” he had said, clicking his tongue in approval. “Even matches your eyes.”

She had pulled her hair into a single braid at her back while in her room; now, it fell over her shoulder so she flicked it aside, glaring at the men giving her unforgiving looks. “What? Can’t beat a woman at cards?”

She wasn’t one for keeping money on her person but Mammon had slipped her some cash as they entered the room. Although initially confused as to why he was paying her, now she was grateful. She played a few rounds with the men before Evelyn felt a presence looming over her shoulder. “Doesn’t look good, love, best fold.” 

Fold when she had two pair, king high? “Bollocks,” she muttered under her breath. Mammon must have heard her because she heard snickering just above her head. The men at the table sneered and raised their bets, probably assuming that she would lose just like she had the last two rounds, but she played on regardless. She was fine playing the fool as long as she won in the end.

As they lay down their cards after the final draw, it turned out that she wasn’t the one bluffing, but the other men were. It was a bad hand for everyone, but Evelyn won out. As she started raking in the pot to her side of the table, Mammon reached over to help her, and he slid the loose coins and bills into a small pouch he must have brought with him. “Nice doing business with ya,” he addressed the men before flashing Evelyn a dazzling smile and leading her away from the table. 

“Not so bad for a lady such as yourself,” he commented as they rounded towards the exit. 

“We’re leaving?” Evelyn cried, perhaps a bit too loudly because once a few men caught sight of Mammon’s tell-tale white hair, she saw them scowl and barrel across the room towards them.

“Yes!” Mammon exclaimed, tugging Evelyn more insistently. “These blokes have a real temper when you play a little dirty!” 

Evelyn wasn’t sure what exactly he was going on about, but the jingle in his pockets as they jogged down the corridor gave her an idea. He led her through a part of the ship that she hadn’t yet seen, up a flight of stairs surely meant for the crew, and shouldered through a door leading to the first class decks. Now that night had fallen, it was biting cold out, and Evelyn tugged her black sleeves farther down her arms. She didn’t know the way inside from here.

“Mammon!” She cried, but he kept tugging her along, his grip slipping from her wrist to her hand as they moved. Instinctively, she laced her fingers with his and imagined that he stiffened and stumbled a step, but perhaps it was her imagination.

“We have to hide,” he said, a bit breathless. “Just for a minute till they give up the search. C’mon!” 

He led her behind a slatted wooden rack that held day chairs and crouched behind it, peering through the slats to gauge anyone who neared. “Sit here a minute, okay? We can’t be getting into any trouble so early on the trip.” 

Evelyn smiled despite her better judgement, a bit breathless herself. Mammon reminded her of a kid avoiding a scolding, and it was actually _adorable_ in its own way. “Scared of your elder brother, are you?”

The man scoffed and turned a harsh eye to his companion. “Me? Scared? I’m not scared of anything.”

Said the man hiding behind lounge chairs in the middle of the night.

But Evelyn let it go and he seemed content at that. While he looked behind them, Evelyn curled her legs beside her and looked out to sea. Despite how dark the night was without the light of civilization, she wasn’t afraid. Stars blanketed the skies like the finest painting she had ever seen, and she traced their patterns in attempts to find meaning or symbols.

She hasn’t realized that Mammon was staring at her until she felt him scoot closer. The warmth from his body cut through the cold and nearly seared her skin, even through her clothes. He was unnaturally warm for having sat out there for so long. All he did was press his thigh and shoulder against hers as he scooted a bit closer. It was probably unintentional, Evelyn told herself, since the man was surely still thinking of riches.

“That’s Cassiopeia,” he murmured, pointing towards a W shape in the sky. Evelyn’s eyes trailed down his arm, the white of his shirt a guiding beacon, all the way past his fingertip to the strange shape in the sky. “Cassiopeia,” she repeated. 

Mammon nodded. “She was a Queen, known across all the land to be beautiful. Hair dark as night with skin white as milk.” 

Evelyn’s breath hitched at his description, but he continued without pause. 

“She was so emboldened by her beauty that she swore that she and her daughter Andromeda were the most beautiful of all, even above the gods and their children. This, of course, had to anger someone and Poseidon was the lucky guy. She was banished to the sky, forced to rotate around the North Pole all year long as punishment. Hard to be beautiful when you’re turned all around like that. Hard to be prideful.” He pointed to another star, this one brighter. “That’s her daughter Andromeda. She was banished to a rock somewhere and later saved by a hero.”

“Perseus,” Evelyn chimed, amused as Mammon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I may not know the constellations but I know some stories.” She noticed his lips upturn in a smile and tried not to stare. In the low light, he looked just as pristine as his sister, so it was hard to keep herself from tracing the lines of his face. Despite his ruggedness, he was just as attractive as the rest of his family. 

He must have sensed her thoughts, or at least her staring because he turned away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re strange,” he said matter-of-factly. “Not of noble birth, not born into money, not struck rich by a gold mine or something. Yet you know things. Gambling I would have guessed - and I did, didn’t I? - but ancient stuff? I didn’t think anyone but my family was tortured with those lectures.”

Evelyn bristled but wasn’t sure why; it wasn’t like he said anything untrue. The sudden heat went to her head and she dizzied, leaning back against the cold wood behind them. “Not tortured,” she said softly, staring out at the dark horizon. “My mother mostly taught me, on the days I had to work in the shop. She was well-read and passed the trait onto me. I’ve always been a voracious reader.”

He must not have known the meaning of the word because he became quiet. When Evelyn snuck a glance his way, he looked saddened. “That just means I like to read a lot.”

He didn’t answer her. Head tilted down, he simply watched his hands. 

They were quiet for a time, and Evelyn was being lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves crashing against the hull by the time he spoke again. “My mother is gone too,” he whispered, so quietly Evelyn almost missed it. “We don’t talk about it, my family I mean. But I know they all blame me for it.”

A jolt of emotion shot through Evelyn’s spine and she blinked herself awake. Mammon was still engrossed in the threads of his pants and didn’t look up. “She’s been gone a long time.”

That was all he said, and Evelyn didn’t press him further. She gently placed her hand by his knee, hoping she wasn’t being too bold. “My mother has been too. For a long time.” She took a deep breath, allowing the chill in the air to rouse her senses and burn her lungs. Mammon’s warmth was inviting, and she clutched at his leg without realizing. “My father doesn’t talk about her much, but I always make sure to tell her stories to my brothers. They’re quite younger than I am, and they don’t remember her as well.” 

She wasn’t sure when Mammon had leaned closer to her, but she felt his head dipping towards her shoulder. “Lilith is a mirror image of our mother,” he breathed. “But she was so little when it happened.” Mammon’s hair brushed Evelyn’s cheek. “Even Beel and Belphie can’t remember much about her.” 

Even though she didn’t know the story or the circumstance, something inside Evelyn prompted her to speak. “It wasn’t your fault.” She heard Mammon sigh and felt him straighten, suddenly shifting to stand. He looked out towards the ocean and put his hands back in his pockets. 

This gave Evelyn a chance to watch him, gauge his reaction. But he didn’t say anything more, merely looked out to sea. The starlight reflected in his eyes and Evelyn felt her heart beat a little faster, the breath escaping her lungs. He looked lost. A man lost in time. 

After a moment the spell broke and he turned towards her, hand outstretched to help her up. “C’mon, I’m sure they’re done searching now. Can’t have you catch a cold out here.” 

He released her hand as soon as she stood and didn’t touch her again for the entire journey back to her room. For some reason, Evelyn felt lonelier and colder than before, despite the climb in temperature as they entered the main hall. As they stopped at her door, he murmured a soft goodnight and thanked her for her time. He spared one final glance her way before turning and walking away. 

How strange he was! Like a puzzle she couldn’t solve. Pieces were missing and she hadn’t the means to find them or finish the image. It baffled her, excited her, and left her feeling unravelled all at once. _Exhilarating._

That would be her word of the year at this rate. 

When she entered the room, she stepped quietly past her sleeping roommates and sat on her bed, her eyes catching the starlight beyond her window pane. In it, she only saw Mammon’s eyes. Lost. Broken. But still shining with promise of a future. 

Perhaps Mammon craved a new start just as badly as the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_April 11th, 1912. 9:42am_

Evelyn wasn’t sure what time she fell asleep after Mammon’s departure. There wasn’t a clock in her quarters. But the morning bell tolled at eight and woke her from a deep slumber; drool on one side of her face, hair frizzed around the braid she never detangled. She hadn’t much time to get ready before her reading date with Satan, so she had to beat the rest of the floor to the washrooms. 

She made it to their designated meeting place after Satan, at around 9:10. He greeted her warmly, admitted to having arrived early in his excitement, and offered her one of the two books nestled in his arms. “I hope you’ll enjoy it, I chose it after you’d said you’d always wanted to read about more history.” Evelyn decided not to mention that the novel he chose was a historic _romance_ , but she smiled nonetheless and gave him her thanks. 

She must have looked a bit unkempt from her rush that morning, however, because Satan commented on it after they spent a time reading. “The ship not treating you well, Evelyn? You seem a bit dazed compared to last night.”

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Evelyn swallowed a yawn threatening to bubble to the surface. “I’m so sorry,” she commented sheepishly. “I ended up staring out my window and sleep was hard to come by.” Brushing a hand through her hair, she hoped she didn’t look too disheveled. She left it loose today, but perhaps that was a mistake. 

“Should have had a good book,” Satan replied with a nod. “That’s what I do when I can’t sleep. I read.” He eyed the book in her hands and smiled. “You can keep that one there; I’ve read it before.” 

Evelyn brushed her fingertips across the open page. It was in such pristine condition that she hadn’t realized it had been read. “I thought you’d gotten it from the ship’s library - it looks so new!” She noticed Satan’s chest puff up a bit at that, and she bit her cheek to keep from laughing. “You must care deeply for your tomes.”

Again, Satan nodded. “Oh, yes, they’re all treasures. All knowledge is a treasure.” He turned back to his own book, which allowed Evelyn a chance to take in the view. The spot Satan had chosen was breath-taking, a quiet little nook away from the bustle of passengers and tucked where the sun hit perfectly. So perfectly, in fact, that despite the airy fabric of her dress, Evelyn was growing hot in the light. She fussed with the sleeves of her dress and wished it were more fashionable to wear short sleeves, but alas, fate was not on her side.

Satan, ever the watchful eye, noticed her discomfort and shut his book. “Why don’t we go for a walk, hm?” 

It seemed that all anyone did with their time in these upper ranks was _walk_. But she followed him regardless, the breeze spilling her hair in her face. As she tried to clear her vision, Satan helped her by brushing what strands he could manage behind her ear. They broke into a fit of laughter, and Evelyn wasn’t sure who had started it, him or her. 

It ended with her hair properly brushed over her shoulders and Satan’s hand on her cheek. “Forgive me,” he murmured, leaving his hand there for longer than appropriate. “You just… take my breath away.” A blush rose to his cheeks and he stepped back quickly, clearing his throat and picking up the books from the tableside. “I’m sorry, I - I just got carried away.” His eyes flickered between her face and the horizon rapidly, like he couldn’t decide which he liked more. “You’re quite beautiful, and I find myself growing fonder of you by the minute.” 

He laughed, and Evelyn wasn’t sure if it was at himself or at her for standing there gawking like an idiot. “It’s okay,” she assured him, sliding beside him to slip her arm into his. “It’s refreshing, really, how candid you can be.” She thought of Mammon and took a cleansing breath. He was so different from his brother.

“How is it that you and your siblings are all so different?” she asked, stepping in time with him. “Are you truly related?”

“Yes,” Satan confirmed, allowing the change of subject. “Yes, we’re all related with the same parents, if that’s what you’re asking. We are a family, although we may not seem like it.”

Evelyn snorted loudly and covered her mouth in embarrassment. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” It’s just that - well, all families are a little strange. Yours is no different.” 

Satan chewed on that thought for a moment. “Hm. Perhaps.” After a pause, he continued. “You’ve seen pieces of my family, but I’m afraid I know nothing of yours. I was told that they’re not on the ship?”

Swallowing, Evelyn hoped not to reveal too much. “Yes, they’ve been detained a few more weeks. Business has kept them from making the journey with me.” This seemed to satisfy as Satan hummed in response. 

“And what is it your family does?”

Oh, no. “We- we work in fashion,” she stammered, the lie falling from her lips. Well, not a complete lie, but a lie nonetheless. Fashion was a far cry from mending seams and stitching embroideries. 

“Fashion?” Satan sounded surprised, and Evelyn’s palms began to sweat. “Your family must stay local, or are you familiar with the French designs as of late? I’m afraid fashion isn’t my forte but perhaps you and Lilith have had a chat? I know she’s an admirer of all things French, so the cafe here is one of her favorites.” 

_Thank the gods_ that Satan could steer a conversation. “I haven’t yet been to that cafe, so I’ll have to stop by!”

Satan began steering them in the direction of the cafe, claiming that Lilith was probably there now as it was nearing lunchtime. Amidst the vines trailing the walls and the sunlight streaming through the windows sat Lilith, grinning madly at the sight of Evelyn with one of her brothers. 

“Evelyn darling! And you’ve brought Satan! I should have known you two were still together.” The sing-song insinuation in her voice had both parties blushing. “Sit, please! We’ll have to order some more of these delicious pastries - Satan, I know you love the cream ones - take this here!”

At her insistence, Evelyn and Satan sat in the wicker chairs beside her. “Blessed, the weather today is just gorgeous, is it not?” Lilith crested her hands together and lay her chin on her knuckles. “But Evelyn’s just as radiant. Isn’t she, Satan?”

The blush on Evelyn’s face deepened to scarlet and she tried to kick Lilith from under the table. But the woman grinned gleefully at Evelyn’s distress and turned her eyes to Satan. He was looking at Evelyn so earnestly that she couldn’t help but smile like a cat who caught its prey.

“I dare say she is,” Satan finally spoke, his blush almost hidden behind his smile. It was small but genuine and sweet, and Evelyn was at a loss for words.

Thankfully Lilith spoke for her. “Isn’t he just darling, dear?” She sighed dreamily. “Oh, you two are just the cutest.” 

Satan cleared his throat and attempted to swerve the conversation. “So Evelyn tells me that her family is in fashion.”

“Fashion! Evelyn, why didn’t you say so? I knew your family was expanding your business into America, but you never told me it was in fashion! Oh!” 

Lilith went on for a while about all the latest trends around Europe, Evelyn and Satan muttering input from time to time. “I’ve actually noticed your family’s clothes,” Evelyn said during a lull in the conversation. “They’re quite elaborate and not something you can purchase from any retailer I’ve seen. You must have a personal tailor or seamstress, or do you design your own clothes?” 

“Yes!” Lilith beamed, setting her teacup down a little too forcefully. “Yes, we do! I told you, Satan, this woman knows her stuff!” She refilled everyone’s cup before continuing. “Lucifer is actually quite prideful, although I bet you guessed that from dinner last night. He’s the one who insists we look our best. Although it’s Father who pays for it, of course. Lucifer’s set to inherit the family business so long as he keeps Father happy.”

Satan chimed in next. “Yes, and marrying into the LeMarc family will certainly make Father happy.” 

“LeMarc?” Evelyn inquired, sipping her tea. She hadn’t the faintest idea about these arranged marriages, but she knew at least to play the part. But Satan was smart and Lilith observant, so she had to be careful. 

“The LeMarcs have been in the coal business for a number of decades. Since the mid 1800s, in fact. 1863, if memory serves.” Satan always had an answer, it seemed. 

“Yes, they’re quite well-established. We’ve had dealings with them for a while now, although in truth we mainly know them through our mutual acquaintance. But it’ll be a good match for us, and Lucifer as the eldest is more than happy to oblige our father’s wishes.” 

Satan looked to Evelyn then, his hand poised over his chin. Contemplative. “You’re the oldest in your family as well, yes? How is it that you’ve not been sold off by your parents?” 

Evelyn almost choked on her tea. She swallowed with difficulty and set the cup down as gently as possible. “Well, it’s difficult to say…” 

Satan and Lilith watched her expectantly. 

“We haven’t found a suitable match yet?” She couldn’t help the statement appearing as more than a question, but Lilith looked pleased. Satan, well, he didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t press the issue. 

“That’s fantastic! I’m sure you’ll find someone sooner than you think.” Lilith’s eyes gleamed a striking cerulean as a sigh passed Satan’s lips. “Could you be any more obvious?” he whined, but his sister merely giggled. “Oh, you know it’s true. But, if you insist, I’ll hush.” 

Belphegor appeared from seemingly _nowhere_ and startled Evelyn by speaking. “It’s one o’clock, Lilith.” 

Lilith’s face fell a few degrees and she pouted at her brother. “Oh, boo. We were having such a splendid time.” She turned to Evelyn and clasped her hands from across the table. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight, then? Or perhaps afterwards we can go for tea?” Satan and Evelyn stood as she did and bid her farewell, the dismal brother silently carting her away.

Satan offered to walk Evelyn to her room but she declined. “No, thank you, I’m actually going to head to the writing room to write to my father.” So he walked her there instead.

“I look forward to seeing you again soon,” he smiled, pressing another kiss to her knuckles.

\- o - 

_April 11th, 1912. 4:36pm_

She didn’t have anything to wear to dinner. Distressed, rummaging through both her trunks, Evelyn was in a panic. Most all of her dresses were casual; there wasn’t much she had brought that would fit _first class_ , and in truth, she hadn’t expected to be cavorting with first class passengers. “That’s not why you’re here,” she told herself, tying her curls into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. “Just don’t go to dinner. You’ll be fine.” 

Her roommates had invited her along to dine with them and she had half a mind to accept. They told her where they were going, so all she had to do was show up. In the second class dining hall, she needn’t dress to the nines. Just her usual attire would be fine. 

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. Pulling her dress closed and tying the knot around her waist, she hastily opened the door. “Yes?” 

She expected Lilith, or perhaps Lucifer, to be standing at her door. They shouldn’t have known where she was staying, but she wouldn’t put anything past the two of them.

Instead, she found Mammon. “Again?” she groaned. “Mammon, I don’t have time for this. I’m going to be late for dinner!” 

Mammon scoffed and crossed his arms. “ _Please_ , as if you want to go to some stuffy dinner where they feed you too much and force you to play all nice with each other.” He looked her up and down, taking in her dress. “Is that what you were planning on wearing?” 

“That’s none of your business!” Evelyn stammered, forcing her hands to her hips. “What are you doing here?”

He clenched his jaw and his face set in a rather unpleasant way. “Not quite the greeting I had hoped for,” he muttered, a sigh passing his lips. “So you don’t want to go do something with me?”

Evelyn bit her lip before responding. It was a loaded question. She wanted to see Lilith and Satan again at dinner. At least, she _thought_ she did. So why did she have to clench her fist to keep it from reaching for Mammon?

“No.” She took a breath and clasped her hands together in front of her. “Not tonight. I’ve already made plans.” Forcing herself to look him in the eye, she was dismayed at how crestfallen he looked at her rejection. 

“Yeah, alright. I’m sure Satan has loads to talk about anyhow.” 

Evelyn closed her door slowly, avoiding his gaze as she did so. Once she was safe from his stare, she turned and pressed her back to the door, holding her breath to listen for his footfalls. It was a moment before they came. She took short, shallow breaths as he walked away.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that she might have made a mistake. 

Steeling herself and finding her courage, she checked her appearance one last time in the mirror and pressed down on the front of her dress to smooth any wrinkles. It would be fine. Nothing to worry about.

\- o -

Dinner was a small disaster. Lilith wasn’t feeling well so she stayed in their cabins; Belphie had done the same, of course, as her keeper. That one brother named Asmodeus was nowhere to be found - probably having a bit of a tryst with a crew member or other passenger, Evelyn thought - and despite Satan’s presence to calm her nerves, Lucifer was positively _livid_ for some reason unknown to her.

She leaned closer to Satan and whispered in his ear while Lucifer addressed one of the wait staff. “Did I do something to offend him?” The evening had been an unpleasant affair, with Beel too engrossed in his food to talk, the one named Leviathan uninterested in topics Evelyn knew anything about, and Satan and Lucifer throwing daggers at one another with their eyes. Part of her wished she left earlier with Mammon. 

No, _all_ of her wished that she had left with Mammon. 

“Well,” Satan began, giving Evelyn his undivided attention. “It’s nothing you did, per say - Lucifer is just peculiar with our acquaintances.” His eyebrows furrowed, betraying his attempt at a calm demeanor. “I think he was under the impression that your arrival in our lives was a one time thing, but you’ve been quite frequent at our gatherings.”

“And I know nothing about you,” Lucifer ssid loudly, inserting himself in the conversation. “There’s nothing you two could say that I cannot hear. So please, do try not to whisper. We’re in a smaller company tonight so surely we can speak civilly and uphold a conversation.”

Leviathan swallowed loudly across the table, giving Evelyn an apologetic look. 

Lucifer ignored it. “Now, I helped your boarding of the ship as a courtesy,” Lucifer began, his voice low but strong, commanding. He was used to people following his orders, or so Evelyn got the impression. “But it was also a hindrance for myself, as you were in my way.” 

_Ouch._

“And now you’ve ensnared my sister and younger brother with your…” His eyes narrowed as he regarded Evelyn. “ _Spell_.” He raised a glass of red wine to his lips and regarded her cooly from the head of the table. “So tell me,” he set the glass down and picked up his knife and fork. “What is it about you that has them so enamored? I’m eager to know.”

Evelyn wasn’t sure what to say, but she’d had enough of being pushed around back home to take it here too. This man was acting as if he owned the world - although for all Evelyn knew, he might have at least a piece of it claimed as his own. She realized that his family had all danced around the subject of their family’s line of work. 

She’d have to ask one of them about it later.

Sipping her own wine, she took her time in responding. It was one thing to ask someone for their best qualities, but another to call someone a witch. “If you weren’t staring down the bridge of your nose all the time, I’m sure you’d notice,” she said finally. “I’ve got no spell nor magic wand for some silly tricks, as you suggest. I’m just happy for the company, and I believe your siblings feel the same.” 

Beel choked on a piece of chicken and Levi covered his face with one of his hands. 

“Evelyn is actually an elegant conversationalist,” Satan spoke next, staring his brother down with equal vigor. “And she needn’t justify herself to you. _I_ happen to enjoy her company very much, so much in fact, that I’d rather dine with her than you any day, brother.”

It was Evelyn’s turn to choke on her meal, and she forced a sprig of asparagus down her throat before she could make a fool of herself. That was quite unexpected. Turning her gaze to the man beside her, she found him positively _enraged_ , something she had yet to see. It was a bit terrifying, if she were being honest. That little thing set him off so easily?

“Hn,” Lucifer clicked, setting down his knife after cutting his steak. “I’d expect nothing less but second best from you, Satan, but really now. You’re just doing this to spite me, aren’t you? Need I remind you that Father’s set on marrying you just as soon as we land?”

Beel had slowed in his eating pace and looked up at the latest comment. “Nothing’s been finalized,” he said simply, reaching for a third roll. “The only one who’s accepted anything is your fiance, Lucifer.”

That only seemed to tick off the eldest brother even more.

“Quite right,” Satan said slowly, his eyes narrowed. “I’m free to spend my time with whomever I please. To _marry_ whomever I please. After all, I’m not after Father’s blessing and groveling at his feet to get it.” 

Each of the two sparring men had what could only be described as a menacing aura around them, and Evelyn wondered how far their words would go if they were _alone_ instead of seating in a public dining room. She swallowed a large gulp of wine, earning her one of the daggers Lucifer was throwing Satan’s way. That only made her chug the glass, and she gasped for air once she was finished. Her chest warmed satisfactorily. 

Satan seemed amused and soon did the same thing with his glass, a white wine to Evelyn’s red. Both glasses were refilled in an instant, and he smiled as he clinked his glass against hers. They downed another glass together.

Satan rose from the table and led Evelyn to do the same, pulling her chair back for her. “I expect you won’t be missing us,” he stated calmly, his anger nearly dispelled by those small moments of opposition. “Good night.”

Evelyn turned to Beel and Levi and gave them an apologetic ‘excuse us’ before departing. On their way out of the dining room, Satan grabbed a bottle of red and Evelyn nabbed two fresh wine glasses. She wasn’t sure where they were going as she had yet to properly map the ship, but Satan seemed intent on a path. They came across an elegantly-carved door labelled ‘library’ and the door wouldn’t budge.

“Not to worry,” Satan murmured, pulling a key from his pocket. “I had the keyman give me this.”

In quick fashion, he unlocked the door and pressed inside. Evelyn hadn’t yet ventured to this room, wasn’t sure if she was allowed, honestly, but inside was a magnificent array of books towered high on three of the four walls, with a fireplace set in the fourth. There was a reading nook in the two far corners of the room, with a simple couch and armchair in front of the fireplace. As Evelyn stepped towards one of the shelves, she heard the definitive _click_ of the door behind her, signaling just how alone she was with this man. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” he breathed, suddenly by her ear. Her fingertips paused on the spine of a hardback she had been eying. “I think I’d prefer some privacy, wouldn’t you?” 

When she looked over her shoulder to where she thought he was, Satan had already moved towards the fireplace. Setting down the wine bottle and corkscrew on the short table, he knelt by the hearth to get a fire started. “It’s a bit chilly in here at night,” he mused, setting a few logs and fire paper within the place. 

Evelyn hummed in response, the wine already going a bit to her head. She heard the match light and continued her steady roaming of the room, teasing a number of books with her fingers. This was certainly a different turn of events, but not altogether unwelcome. Unexpected, certainly, for she had taken Satan as a proper gentleman, but perhaps there was more beneath the surface than she gave him credit for. Her mind flickered to Mammon momentarily before she shook the thought away. 

But, she had to admit, now she could see a bit of a resemblance between the two brothers.

The wine glasses were lifted from her grasp and she smiled in thanks. The warmth pooling in Satan’s emerald eyes helped her relax, and she stole a book from the shelf before joining him near the fire. As he poured them each a new glass, Evelyn sat opposite him on the couch and curled her legs beneath her. 

“What have you got there?” he inquired, eyes alight with curiosity. They scanned the cover but were unable to discern its title or author.

“It’s Shakespeare,” Evelyn laughed softly. “King Lear. I’ve never actually had the time to read his works, and I’ve always heard good things about this one.” Perhaps the wine allowed Satan to accept things more readily, because where Evelyn would have normally expected to see confusion or a look of mild disbelief, she only saw joy. Unbridled joy, like a child on Christmas.

Satan took a breath and surprised Evelyn with what came next. He started to quote the play. “We two alone will sing like birds in a cage… So we’ll live, and pray, and sing, and tell old tales, and laugh at gilded butterflies.” 

Evelyn found herself scooting closer, a bit of wonder etched across her face as she regarded the man before her. She never imagined anyone being able to quote a novel, let alone something she’d heard was a good bit difficult for even the most educated a person. “Would you read to me?” she asked suddenly, _loudly_ , the wine making her bolder. She had pressed forward so much that she was crawling atop Satan’s lap, the flush on her cheeks leaving not only herself breathless, but Satan as well.

A strangled sound caught in his throat and he hastily reached for his wine glass to down a few sips, Evelyn still looking at him expectantly. Her hair had loosened over the past hour, and now as it threatened to spill over, it framed her face and brightened the color on her cheeks. They hadn’t lit a lamp in the room or turned on a light, so all they had to guide them was firelight. 

He saw that same light flickering in Evelyn’s eyes. “You’re quite the temptress, you must know,” he whispered, unable to stop his hand from caressing the side of her neck where a strand of dark hair had fallen.”I’m thinking I’ve lured you here, but it’s really you who’s trapped me.”

The flush on his cheeks had Evelyn licking her lips, but she caught herself and bit at her bottom lip. “Sorry,” she chipped, a bit too brightly. “Let me…” She rearranged herself so she wasn’t on top of him and gently folded her hands in her lap. After she saw the book set aside, she reached for it and placed it in Satan’s hand. “Please?” 

He couldn’t deny her. They spent about an hour reading, with Evelyn asking questions about the characters or setting every now and again, and Satan happily obliging with answers. They drank slowly, savoring the moment. At some point, Evelyn had removed her shoes and tucked her toes beneath his thigh, and if he minded, he didn’t say anything. 

Watching his eyes dart across the page, hearing his voice soothing her nerves from the dinner fiasco, seeing his gaze flicker her way every time she sighed or stretched her arms over her head… her heart beat a little faster, her body warmed a bit more, and her heart opened more than she was ready for. 

It was all rather unplanned. It was all certainly _ill advised_ , but Evelyn allowed herself the time to just _be_ without having to worry about her brothers, the family demands atop her shoulders, the high class portrait of herself she was attempting to paint. She imagined that Satan felt the same. He even commented on the fact over time.

“It’s fitting that you chose ‘King Lear,’” he mused, running his finger along the corner of the pages to hear them _fwip._ “One might say that Lucifer is one of the daughters vying for their father’s love and affection solely for the promise of his money and property.” He took a final sip from his wine glass, downing its contents. The few drops left spun in slow circles as he gazed through the glass into the firelight. “And I might be the daughter not accepting of such behavior solely for my own benefit.” 

Evelyn watched as he took a breath and set the book down on his chest, its spine flayed open. Pressing his fingers to his forehead, he closed his eyes. “But the story ends in tragedy. And I’m hoping ours won’t.” He peeled his eyes open to look at Evelyn once more.  
Are you sure you want me to continue? We could be here a while, and I’d hate to take from your sleep.”

Shaking her head, Evelyn sunk even further onto the small couch and let her head rest on the arm. She had a pillow in her lap that she hugged tight to her chest. “Please continue. You have my undivided attention for the remainder of the night.”

Satan seemed pleased at her words and another blush wove its way up to his ears. “As you wish,” he murmured. “But you can’t be too comfortable like that.” He gestured to her legs. “May I?” Once Evelyn had nodded, he removed her legs from beside him and placed them across his lap. He rest his arm atop them, while the other held the book. He turned his eyes back to the pages, but paused before reading. “I’m flattered that you trust me so much,” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the text. “I promise not to do anything untoward.” 

Evelyn found herself smiling throughout the entire night as Satan read to her. The firelight seemed to glow for hours, and they only had to replace the logs once. Something about the cold air, Satan told her. As he read, he rubbed the hem of her dress between his fingers absentmindedly, but she didn’t mind. 

The soothing quality to Satan’s voice made it easy for Evelyn to fall asleep. 

When she awoke, no longer in the library but still in her dress, she found herself in what looked like a first class bedroom. Not on a bed, however, but on a couch with a blanket draped over her and a pillow beneath her head. She gasped quietly and lifted herself up on her forearm to find Lilith grinning at her from the sole bed in the room.

“You fiend, you!” Lilith giggled, pointing a finger at Evelyn. “My brother came in here just before sunrise to deliver you! He wasn’t sure where your rooms were and you were knocked out cold!” Her body language was accusatory but her voice betrayed her true delight. “I smelt wine on his breath; what on earth were you two up to, hm?”

Evelyn found herself smiling and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. “Reading,” she replied, laughing at Lilith’s widened eyes and open mouth. 

“For sure!” Lilith cried, tossing a pillow at her companion. “Really! _Reading!_ I don’t believe you! He looked bewitched by your beauty. Come now, darling, tell me everything!”

There wasn’t much to tell but Evelyn shared the story anyway, and the women giggled together like schoolgirls in love for the remainder of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_April 12th, 1912 11:22 am_

“Are you ready for the soiree tonight, dear? It’s going to be fabulous!”

Evelyn blinked, and Lilith must have caught her wide-eyed stare. “Oh, don’t be modest,” the blonde continued, waving at her companion. “I’m sure Satan asked you to save a dance for him.”

In fact, he hadn’t. He hadn’t mentioned a ;soiree’ at all. Upon hearing this, Lilith noticeably deflated before dismissing it as Satan being too focused on their reading. “He can be a bit narrow-minded.”

They spent the afternoon trying on multiple gowns, Lilith not satisfied with the first four or five. “You must look dazzling!” she cried as Evelyn walked out in the seventh gown. Smacking her fan against Evelyn’s hip, she tutted her disapproval. “Let’s try a warmer color.”

In the end, they settled on a deep blue, velvet gown that hugged her a bit more than Evelyn thought appropriate. It left her neck bare and cut across just below her collar bone, leaving her shoulders exposed. The back opened in a U shape that teased a view of her shoulder blades. Lilith insisted upon Evelyn wearing one of her diamond necklaces and a matching bracelet, as well. Both clasped snugly against Evelyn’s skin, much like the dress itself, and she tugged at the open, bell sleeves as she fidgeted in front of the mirror in Lilith’s room. “Are you sure this is the one?” she asked, glancing at her reflection. “It seems a bit... “ She wanted to say _not me_. “Elegant,” she breathed.

Lilith grasped Evelyn’s hands and beamed up at the woman. “Yes,” she replied. “Yes, you _do_ look elegant. You might even outshine me tonight!”

\- o - 

_April 12th, 1912 6:37 pm_

They weren’t the first to arrive, but they did capture the attention of many other passengers in the room as they entered. Lilith was as graceful as ever, seeming to glide through the air as she skirted around the room, leaving laughter in her wake like little bells tinkling in the wind. 

The dining hall had been completely re-furnished, or rather, _de_ -furnished. All of the usual chairs and tables and seating arrangements had been removed to leave room for a social gathering. A _soiree_ , as Lilith had called it. Evelyn had never been to a soiree before, but it seemed like your typical social gathering, only for rich people. People meandered around the room in small clusters, while a live band played music of varying tempos and styles. The bravest souls grabbed a partner and waltzed directly in front of the band in full view of all persons in the room. 

It seemed that the expectation was to take turns on the dance floor; Evelyn watched from a distance as couples rotated in shifts. As one couple slid off the floor, another stepped into the light. She felt her loneliness in full swing as slowly, she realized that Lilith had left her alone and all other parties were in pairs or triples, and she didn’t know a single soul.

Lilith must have assumed Evelyn would find her way to another acquaintance. 

But Evelyn didn’t have any other acquaintances. She swallowed loudly, smiling sheepishly at two whispering women nearby. They didn’t look amused at her stare.

A deep chuckle sounded behind her, making her jump out of her skin, and she whirled around to find none other than Mammon gloating at her, his eyes sparkling. “Look what the cat dragged in,” he murmured, stepping closer to her. “A scared little mouse in over her head.”

A flush raced up her neck and she crossed her arms on instinct. “What are _you_ doing here?” she asked hotly, garnering even more stares from other groups. 

Quickly, Mammon pressed closer and pried her arms apart, forcing her hand to rest on his forearm. “Unlike _someone_ I know,” he said, tugging Evelyn in a walk around the room, “I have certain obligations. Even I can’t avoid a social gathering like this one, much as I try.” As they passed other groups, Mammon smiled good-naturedly, earning them small smiles and nods in return.

“Play the part,” he whispered through clenched teeth, his words somehow meant to be encouraging despite how rigid and stiff he was moving. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be good at?”

Evelyn swallowed her immediate, snark-drenched response as best she could, but she must have looked pained because Mammon snickered under his breath. “You are _so_ bad at this.”

Digging her elbow into his ribcage, Evelyn forced a grin. “Says the man who’s stiff as a board. Will you lighten up? I can’t walk straight if you don’t move better than--”

They jolted to a stop as Evelyn’s look-alike stepped before them. If it was possible, Mammon’s body grew even more rigid. 

“Evelyn,” Lucifer greeted, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. “And Mammon. I heard you two had met, but I was unaware just how acquainted you were.” 

To Evelyn’s surprise, Mammon remained silent. She had to speak for them. “Yes,” she said plainly, eyeing Mammon sideways. “Yes, we’ve met.” 

Mammon was looking down, a small scowl turning on his lips. His brows furrowed, and he shifted to ungracefully cleave Evelyn from his side. Holding out his arm where she was attached, he stepped aside, his fist clenched in a tight ball. 

After an unbearable beat of silence, he looked up and into his brother’s face, the weight of his stare so jarring that Evelyn thought she might bend an ankle and topple over were it not for her steady hold on Mammon’s arm. Those eyes that once sparkled in her direction were now dim, coarse, and uninviting. _Gray_ , even, instead of the blue Evelyn had started to expect. She was immensely glad his eyes were not fixed on her in that moment.

“Thank you.” Lucifer swiftly took Evelyn’s hand in his own and stole her from Mammon’s side. As he wheeled her towards the dance floor and placed one hand at her waist, the other in her grasp, she looked out among the crowd to try and see what on _earth_ had just happened between the two brothers. She only caught flashes of white hair as Lucifer spun her around tightly, dizzyingly, maddeningly. 

When she huffed and finally tore her gaze from the audience to him, he glowered down at her. They were only a few inches different in height now that Evelyn was in heels, but that distance was still enough to make her feel incredibly small. Their eyes matched in both color and intensity as she glared right back. 

“What is your problem?”

A smile, unkind, grew on Lucifer’s lips. “My problem?” He took a step forward, forcing Evelyn to step back. “I think the better question is… What is your aim?” Pressing into her waist, he forced her to turn in time with the music. It was a dance that Evelyn was at least familiar with, although a bit clumsy in her timing. She tapped around his toes and did her best to avoid sneaking a peek at the floor to watch her steps.. 

She heard Lucifer take a breath before continuing, and he was close enough that she could feel his chest rise at the intake of air. “You must think me ungentlemanly,” he began. “I myself find my behavior less than savory. But we do what we must for the sake of one’s family.” His breath tickled her ear and Evelyn tried not to look too sour as she saw Lilith dancing with Satan a few paces away.

She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for everything Lilith had done to get her here. Spending all those hours with her over the past few days, weaving her into a web of community with her brothers, allowing her to borrow her belongings. Evelyn should be grateful for this opportunity, and normally she would be. But tonight felt more like a trap, like a pitfall that she had no way of escaping. As Lucifer’s hand gripped her own even tighter and she noticed his eyes boring into her own, she imagined him like a snake strangling its prey.

“I _know_ your kind, Miss Levine. All too well.” 

The hair on the back of Evelyn’s neck rose upon hearing her family name. She couldn’t recall ever having spoken it while on the ship.

“And I’ve played this game. I’ve said the lines, I’ve danced the tune. You only want one thing that my family can offer, and that’s status. Wealth, of course, comes with that. Why else would you have bartered your way onto this ship?” As the music sped up and the violins’ pitch rose, Evelyn noticed the other dancers raise their hands in the air before she felt her own lift too. In the next moment, Lucifer had turned her into a spin, and she crashed into his chest with such force that her hair fell loose from its pins. Falling in one piece, it clung together in a spiral down her back. 

With each movement and turn in the dance, her hair unravelled even more, mirroring her mask as it cracked and fell before this man, power-drunk and prideful, towering over her like a dark sentinel. A guardian that had deemed her unworthy. A threat. _Unfit for his kind._

“What more could you gain from snaking your way into my family?” He chuckled then, a low, tantalizing sound that made him even more dangerous. “So let me be clear. You are not to follow us. You are not to speak to us. As soon as we are off this boat and my brothers give up this fantasy they have of you, you are not to be seen. Not to be heard. And I’ll keep your little secret of your lower class and let you fade off into the mist like some fever dream they had in the night.”

Evelyn’s skin prickled everywhere he touched. She wanted a shower. She wanted to burn the dress she was in, rip the jewelry off her, and throw herself into the sea - all just to get away from him. But his grip was painfully tight; she feared her fingers would break if she tried to pull away. 

He had more to say. _Of course._ “By all means,” he began again, loosening his grip on Evelyn just enough that she could move a few blessed inches away from his body. The room was scorching hot, and Evelyn wasn’t sure if it was from his eyes or the room’s. “If you’re confident in yourself and your station, you could just tell everyone who you really are. I’m sure they’ll accept you.”

The song was coming to an end; Evelyn had heard this one before and knew the cadence was slowing. Partners were about to part and bow to one another. But Lucifer was _mocking_ her, trying to make a fool of her, and her father hadn’t raised her to take this from anyone, _especially_ from someone as arrogant as Lucifer.

She opened her mouth and felt fire fill her lungs. Her entire body was alight, her mind, her heart, her own pride raising her core temperature. Two could play at this game. Clasping Lucifer’s hand even tighter than before, she aimed to harm his delicate fingers as best she could. He gripped her hand right back, clenching his jaw shut at the angry press of their fingers together. Evenlyn laughed, an empty, hollow sound that echoed throughout their small corner of the room. “It’s no wonder your father had to sell you off to someone,” she sang lightly, a jolt of glee shooting through her as Lucifer stiffened. “No one would ever be foolish enough to love you willingly; a man whose pride is not a virtue, but a fault. Blinding him. _Caging_ him. You think you’re so _free_ with your gold and your title. Well I don’t give a damn about those things, and I don’t give a damn about what _you_ or your father thinks of me. I’m not seeking your approval.” 

The music stopped and as the other patrons clapped, bowed, and curtseyed, Evelyn stomped on her partner’s foot, delighted by the strangled cry that stuck in his throat. “So why don’t you shove off and--”

Without warning, she was lifted a few inches from the ground, removed from Lucifer’s presence and placed in another’s, their arms caging around her. “Are you alright?” the voice asked, clutching her tightly. A little _too_ tightly. “I saw the whole thing. I tried to go to you but Lilith - why, she insisted you were fine and wouldn’t let me leave.” The scent of parchment and ink filled Evelyn’s senses and she found herself smiling. “Satan,” she breathed, tucking her face in the man’s chest. “Thank the gods you’re here.” 

He nodded, pleased for just a moment before another song began and he led her in a dance, this one gentler than the last. With such grace that he could have been mistaken for an angel, he wove them through the crowd and away from Lucifer. “I apologize for my brother. He means well but he’s been described as…”

“The devil?” Evelyn scoffed, sliding one hand up Satan’s arm to rest on his shoulder. 

“Well, more like a bear,” he admitted, “but yes. That’s the general idea. Intolerable either way.”

Satan’s touch was much softer, a welcome contrast to Lucifer’s maiming strength. “He hides it so well,” Evelyn murmured, glaring at Lucifer’s backside from over Satan’s shoulder. “No one would guess he’s so cruel at first glance. I certainly didn’t. But he’s just so- so-”

“Overprotective,” Satan interrupted. “Really, he means well, and I understand his perspective. He’s just abrasive with his methods. He believes that the means are justifiable as long as the outcome is the same.”

“And what outcome does he expect?” Evelyn mused, turning her eyes to her new dance partner. There was a pink blush dusting Satan’s cheeks, one she had grown accustomed to seeing in their short time together, but the steel in his eyes turned them from a crisp summer green to a harsh, putrid one. She realized in that moment that he wasn’t looking at her, but at his elder brother. His attention was still fixated on the man. What she mistook for a blush was actually wrath boiling beneath the surface.

As Satan’s grip tightened on her waist, Evelyn winced, dismayed that Satan didn’t notice. “Um, Satan, your hand--”

“Yes, what outcome does he expect?” the man questioned, pulling Evelyn closer to him. She stumbled forward, her cheek imprinting on his vest. His hand slid to her back, pinning her in the awkward position. From this spot, she could hear Satan’s heart hammering in his chest and his voice rumbling from within. He was muttering to himself, so low that Evelyn couldn’t hear anything but his heartbeat, growing more agitated with each passing second. When Satan took a breath, she pushed away from him as best she could and ended up locking eyes with yet _another_ one of the brothers.

Mammon. He was watching them from the back of the room. A woman stood by his side but he paid her no mind, and she seemed all too happy to jabber away like a jaybird hoping someone would hear its song. 

Sighing heavily, Evelyn shifted enough to where Satan’s trance was broken and he tended to her more carefully. “I apologize,” he spoke, straightening himself and gently leading her in the dance. It was slower than the previous, thank goodness, or else Evelyn wasn’t sure how much more of this gathering she could take. “I can get carried away.” Satan’s face fell and he looked truly apologetic. “I just saw him treating you so poorly, and it set me off. Forgive me. I’ll keep myself in check the rest of the night.”

Evelyn bit the inside of her cheek. Was this a normal thing between them? Going at each other’s throats? Unable to see anything but the other?

_Blinded?_

Was Satan just as blinded as his brother Lucifer? Not by pride, but by something else?

Shaking her head, Evelyn tried to clear her thoughts. “It’s fine,” she ground out, even though it wasn’t. 

The music softened, a cello taking the lead over the other strings. “I enjoyed last night.” His smile this time was genuine, and his eyes returned to their normal hue. “I can’t wish to keep you from other company too often, but I hope you’ll oblige me again soon,” he whispered, leaning close to Evelyn’s ear. “There’s so much more I want to share with you, Evelyn. You’ve a fascinating mind. So different from other women I’ve known.”

He meant it as a compliment, but his words struck her and made her feel strange. She _was_ different. In ways he didn’t realize. And that wasn’t _fair_ , not when someone’s heart was on the line. She bit her lip and took a shallow breath. Did it matter? Did her class really matter? Or was Lucifer just playing his mind games with her- and _winning?_

Standing in the makeshift ballroom in the most expensive gown she had ever laid her eyes on, it certainly seemed like class mattered. Like _wealth_ mattered. There was no third class citizen up here, no second class either. And Evelyn was even pretending to be _second_ class. In reality, she should have been in third class. Not only couldn’t she afford the second class ticket on her regular dime, but she was an immigrant. Moving to another country for a better future for her family. There were no connections or family awaiting her in America; she was on her own.

Satan’s family, what was their goal in moving? Marriage? Gaining more wealth and status and contacts?

Her head began to ache and the edges of her vision began to blur. She needed something to latch onto, something to ground her. The room had never cooled down after her first dance, and the swirl of bodies continued endlessly, billowing hot air and perfume in their faces. Filling their lungs with smoke. As Evelyn breathed, she tried to steady her nerves. But with each breath, she felt even more disheveled. Her hair scratched at her shoulders and she longed to cut it off or hide it under a cap. Anything to make her feel more like herself. 

Her eyes scanned the room, a desperate shade of pale red seeking something, _anything_ to keep her from panic from rising in her throat. Lilith’s laughter tinkled nearby and made her stomach lurch. How could anyone enjoy this suffering?

“I saw you with Mammon earlier,” Satan commented, somehow oblivious to Evelyn’s plight. Perhaps she was keeping it contained better than she thought. “You best keep away from him. He’s nothing but trouble.”

_Again_ , another man ordering her around. Evelyn swallowed her sigh and tried to keep the conversation. “Hm? Why’s that?”

_Brilliant_ reply.

There was a noticeable pause before Satan answered. Evelyn felt his body falter and his posture slacken. “He’s… He’s not good for you. He’s not good for _anyone._ He’s reckless. Careless. Only thinking of himself.” Satan’s eyes narrowed as he stared off into the distance. “People get hurt around him.” The viola thrummed in time with the cello, almost tuning out his words. “And I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Evelyn was forced into another dreaded twirl again, but she tried to maintain her composure. She glimpsed Lilith clapping her hands wildly at the scene. She and Satan must have been a pretty picture together. But it didn’t feel quite right, not after what Lucifer had said. She was playing a game - he was right about that. It was a game she wasn’t sure she wanted to win anymore.

Her eyes betrayed her true emotions despite how well she pretended to carry herself, and only one person in the room actually noticed. Only one person caught on to the way her eyes darkened just so, the way their natural color swirled with specks of black. She noticed him again, still far away but not so far as to be hidden from view. Even at that distance, his eyes shone brightly enough to catch her attention. The deep blue pierced through the chaos in the room, calmed her, grounded her just like she needed, and without warning she found herself leaving Satan’s arms. When he called out to her, she stammered something about needing some air and followed Mammon’s retreating figure out the door.

Satan attempted to follow, but Lucifer struck as soon as he was free from his partner, capturing him in social politeness and conversation with another group. He watched her leave. Watched her leave _after another man._

As soon as the salt air hit her tongue, Evelyn gasped. The crisp night air seared her skin, but she wanted to be cleansed of the room, cleansed of the atmosphere she had just run away from. She kept moving, lifting the skirt of her dress in her hand to shuffle faster. And _damn_ these shoes, she frantically clawed and ripped them off, leaving them behind somewhere on the deck. Lighting was limited beyond a certain point, but Evelyn craved that darkness, wanted to be enveloped in it. Wanted to be alone for a blissful moment.

Once she was a safe distance away and the laughter and music faded into the night, she sunk to the floorboards and wrapped her legs in her arms. It was cold as expected, but that cold kept her alert, awake. So when Mammon appeared from around the corner, she didn’t stir or startle. A part of her was waiting for him. 

He crouched in front of her, and she noted that he was wearing a suit similar to his brothers’, but the jacket was undone and his white shirt was untucked. Even the top button was undone, peeking out from behind a loosened, yellow tie. 

Evelyn couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from her throat. “You-” she cheered, falling back and loosening her grip on her legs, “ _You_ can’t possibly pass for upper class like that.” 

Mammon’s expression didn’t change. He just watched her fall apart. 

“I mean, look at you!” She gestured to the hemline of his pants next. “Your socks don’t even match your outfit! And your pants are too short! I shouldn’t be able to see your socks so well!” She gasped for more air as laughter peeled from her, the sound tumbling into the night and fading just as quickly. “You look positively disheveled!” 

He smiled then, a small smile. A knowing smile. And brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. “As do you,” he murmured, allowing his hand to rest on her cheek. “And you’re burning up.” He traced his fingertips to her forehead and lay the back of his hand against it. “You’ve come undone,” he said softly. “ _Finally._ I’ve been waiting for you to crack from the pressure.” At her blank stare, he grinned, all teeth and boyish charm. “You’re too damned stubborn for your own good.”

Evelyn blew a rather unladylike _pfffft_ from her lips and cackled again, this time shorter. She was running out of steam. “Your whole family is stubborn!” she cried. “With every breath in her lungs, Lilith insists I marry one of you; Lucifer would smite me where I stand if he had such power, and Satan--”

Mammon’s expression hardened and Evelyn quieted, latching onto the lines of his face. Her energy reserves were gone, and any social filter she had was depleted. It was amazing how rapidly she lost it and how little she cared for it now. Free from that room and its suffocating standards, she felt emboldened. _Awakened._

“Mammon,” she pressed, shifting her legs so she could lean closer to the man. He stayed still and allowed her to close the distance. Her lips parted slightly as she took in the sight of him, something warmly familiar in his attitude, his posture. How he treated her. She licked her lips and gazed up into his eyes. “Mammon.” 

He cleared his throat as he returned her stare. “What is it, woman?”

“Why do you…” Evelyn felt his breath across her cheeks and leaned even closer still. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Keep yourself apart from them.”

She felt him eyeing her cautiously, watched as his eyes darted across her face. He was _studying_ her. “They’re the ones keeping me out of family affairs, not me.”

Evelyn shook her head. “That can’t be true. I’ve yet to see you at a single family event since I’ve been here. You don’t even _try._ ”

“That’s because they don’t want me there,” he sighed, leaning back to plop onto the floorboards. He stretched his legs out before him, brushing against Evelyn’s own. The contact reminded them just how cold their bodies were becoming. “If I go, it’ll just cause more problems,” he insisted softly, tapping his toes against Evelyn’s thigh. “Trust me.”

Evelyn clenched her jaw as she searched his face. It couldn’t be that simple… could it?

“I don’t believe it.”

Mammon snorted and a cloud of hot air framed his face. “And what do you know about it, little miss sunshine? Are you gonna dazzle me with some knowledge now? Something you’ve realized in your two days around us?”

She frowned and grabbed at his foot to stop its fidgeting. “ _No_ , I just mean that it doesn’t make sense. If they truly hated you, you wouldn’t be here right now. Think about it: why go through all the trouble to board you and ship you across the ocean if they didn’t care for your well-being?”

Shaking his head like it was his turn to disagree, Mammon fought against her grip and pulled his shoe from her grasp. “You don’t get it,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “How could you, though?” He propped his knee up and lay his forearm across it. “They can’t just throw me out. We’re too well-known of a family. Kicking me out of the family is more disgraceful than if I’d never been born.” His eyes narrowed and Evelyn found herself saddened by the bitterness she saw there. “It’d be a scandal Father can’t afford.” The pounding of water against steel filled the space between them,

“So they drag me along,” he grumbled, “and I’m forced into their social circles. Not all the time, though; I’d rather die than sit through those dinner parties.” Scrunching his nose, he made a disgusted face. “And I make a point to be intolerable when I can afford it. They leave me alone that way and keep their distance.”

Evelyn pursed her lips. They weren’t seeing eye to eye and she wanted to strangle the man for how dense he was being. “Yes, but you still have the opportunity to spend time with them. You say they leave you alone, but perhaps they think you want to be left alone. And I don’t think you do.” She wrapped the skirt of her dress tighter around her legs in an attempt to keep the cold out. Her coat of adrenaline was fading fast and letting in the cold quickly. Her wits were returning as well. “You keep _me_ around, after all. I refuse to believe that someone who truly hated themselves and their place in life would seek out company.”

Mammon stared at her and didn’t reply for quite some time. Evelyn shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. “W-well,” she stammered, feeling her face grow hotter than before. “All that is to say that I think they’re leaving the door open for you. But you keep rejecting them and--”

“Shut up.”

He startled her so much that she complied. 

“You act like you know everything. It’s infuriating.” 

A note of indignation cut through the air as Evelyn rose to her knees and jabbed his chest with her fingers. As her nails scraped against his shirt, he grabbed her wrist tightly, with reflexes she hadn’t expected. “You say I’m the one running from my family,” he hissed lowly, pulling her closer. Evelyn fell forward and caught herself on his shoulder with her free hand. Her thumb dug into his collarbone but he didn’t flinch. “And maybe I am. Maybe I _am_ running from things. But _so are you._ ” 

As he held her wrist to his chest, his eyes bored into her with an intensity that left her breathless. Gold flecked in the depths of his eyes, like treasure lost at sea. “You,” he breathed, pressing his thumb into the tender flesh under her wrist, “are just as guilty as me. True, I don’t care for the parties and sophistication and all that garbage. But you’re rejecting who you are just the same- and for what? _Status?_ ” The whine in his voice suggested that he found the idea repulsive. “You’ve got the makings for a great life, a _free_ life, and you’re throwing it all away for some private time with _my brother_.” 

He sneered then, revealing sharp canines. “I’ll never understand what you see in him.”

Evelyn wrenched her wrist from his grasp and locked his hand within her fist as best she could, now holding _him_ still. “Well I’m not with him now, am I?” she spat, nostrils flaring. “If I’m so money-grubbing, if I’m so _disgusting_ as to sell my soul for your family’s titles, then why the hell am I out here with you, hm? You’ve said it yourself - You're not welcome, save for being a pretty face with a name. So why am I sitting here with you instead of cavorting with Satan?”

Mammon’s anger dampened, and he looked almost apologetic. His muscles relaxed beneath Evelyn’s hands and he allowed her to loom over him. “I never said those things about you,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Her heart clenched unapologetically and unexpectedly at how dejected Mammon suddenly looked; Evelyn choked on her saliva at the sudden change. She reeled backwards and skittered away before the soft part of her decided to _embrace_ the man. He was the one who was _infuriating_ , not her! She rubbed her forehead in slow circles to soothe the ache blooming in her skull. “You are so,” she breathed, shallow breaths all she could accomplish in that moment, “so- so ridiculous!”

But no matter what she told herself, he still had a valid point. She had boarded the Titanic for a purpose, a purpose that had been lost in her escapades with Mammon’s family. She allowed herself to get caught up in it, no matter how briefly. “It’s addicting,” she said finally, conceding some level of defeat. “Your way of life is glittering gold, like the shiniest coin I’ve ever seen. To spend your hours at leisure, carefree - how could someone not want that for themselves?” She shifted and lay flat on the deck, her shoulders actually warming from the contact. Gazing up at the stars, she blew billows of steam into the air with ease. “How can you not want better for yourself?”

She felt Mammon move more than she saw him. He lay beside her, his hip pressed against her own, his ribcage tickling her arm. His coat was discarded and tossed haphazardly across Evelyn’s torso in some sort of gentlemanly gesture, or else he couldn’t be bothered to wear it anymore. Evelyn wasn’t quite sure which. Regardless, she welcomed the warmth and pressed the fabric under her chin and over her arms. 

His elbow rested at the crown of her head as he tucked his hands beneath his nape. “That’s the thing, isn’t it?” Mammon took a deep breath, exhaling with enough force to rid his body of all its tension. “We’re all searching for the same thing.”

Mammon didn’t explain what that thing was, but Evelyn had a feeling she knew.

_Freedom._

\- o -

When the chill seeped into their bones, Mammon invited her to his room.

“Look, Satan’s going to be looking for you. _For sure._. Lilith might look for you too. But if you’re with me, they’ll never find you.” Mammon was so sure that his plan was foolproof, it was hard to argue against him. “They don’t come looking for me.”

Evelyn shook her head but he couldn’t see. _Ridiculous_. But she didn’t want to get into a spat with Mammon again; all she wanted was warmth, and Mammon’s cabin had better insulation than her own. If Evelyn returned to her room now with diamonds coating her skin, she’d be interrogated by her roommates and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

When put that way, it was an easy decision. She followed Mammon to his rooms.

“Everyone will still be at the dance,” Mammon assured her as he turned the latch and passed the threshold. “And Leviathan will leave us alone even if he’s here. It’s perfect.” 

The room looked exactly like Lilith’s, with a large common area that split off on the far wall into two separate bedrooms and two separate sitting rooms. The walls were warm mahogany, and there weren’t any windows to cool the air. Mammon cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “My rooms are this way.” 

Evelyn followed him further inside, stepping past him as he held the door to his bedroom open for her. She briefly wondered why he wanted her there instead of the sitting room but she dismissed the thought quickly. She wasn’t sure she wanted to dwell on it.

Inside, clothing littered the floor. All kinds of shirts and vests and matching pants were scattered around, and she spied the pouch of money they had won that night at gambling resting on top of the single nightstand in the room. He turned on one of the lamps and sat at the edge of his bed, folding his hands in his lap. His face was turned to the side, away from her, and Evelyn noticed a faint color trailing up his neck. 

“Thank… you,” she said slowly, “for helping me.” Mammon nodded but kept his eyes to the floor. Unsure where to sit, Evelyn bit her lip. The only other chair in the room was filled by a suitcase left ajar, clothes spilling out of it as well. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable in Lilith’s heels. Despite his many complaints, Mammon had helped her shuffle through the dark to find them before they returned inside. Now she wished they had left them in the dark.

The only sound in the room was the tap of Mammon’s toes on the floor and the rustle of Evelyn’s dress as she shifted uncomfortably.

Evelyn desperately wished that Lilith was staying _alone_ , or with any of her other brothers. But of course, she was sharing a cabin with Lucifer, so returning there was out of the question. Although neither of them should have been in the room since the dance was still in full swing, there wasn’t a way for Evelyn or Mammon to get inside to retrieve her clothes. 

She was stuck in the gown for the time being.

“Could you help me take this off?” she asked, gesturing to the necklace. “It’s pinching my neck.” The clasp was a more intricate design to ensure the necklace wouldn’t fall off, and Evelyn had trouble just putting it on earlier. It lay snug across her throat, and she felt like she was wearing a collar that identified her as _theirs_ or something, and Evelyn pawed at it uselessly. “Please?”

Stepping carefully over the mess on the floor, she turned around in front of Mammon and lifted her hair from her back to expose the clasp. “You have to undo the clip on both sides and then push the button to slide out the lock.” 

If Mammon protested, he didn’t say anything to let Evelyn know. Wordlessly, he raised his fingers to her neck and fumbled at the clasp. One of his hands worked the lock while the other held her steady, his fingers pressing deep into her shoulder. 

She hadn’t realized just how much tension she held in her shoulders because his touch felt _divine_. Her throat cracked as she tried to cover a moan. 

“Sorry,” Mammon apologized, moving his hand from her shoulder to use both on the necklace. “Thing’s being testy.” 

His breath felt cool on her heated skin as she flushed uncontrollably, and she cursed her wicked mind. The room smelled of cinnamon, so Evelyn focused on the scent and wondered where it came from.

The clasp finally came undone and Mammon breathed a sigh of relief. As he removed his hands, Evelyn felt them brush her waist as they fell to the bed. “There,” he said simply. “You’re free.”

Evelyn quickly turned around and raised a hand to her throat. She could feel the imprint the gemstones had left and rubbed the markings, her flesh tender. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Mammon nodded, once again looking at the wall instead of her. The color she had seen on his neck had risen and darkened, and she paused to admire it before stepping back. “Where should I…?” 

As if struck by lightning, Mammon jumped up and darted around her. “Um, I know you might be uncomfortable in that,” he began, facing the door with his hands on his hips. “I have some clothes there that you can change into.” 

He gestured to the suitcase Evelyn had spied on the seat in the corner of the room. “They may not fit, but you’re welcome to them.” 

Without waiting on her reply, he darted to the door, stomping atop clothes in his wake, and swung it open. As he began to shut it behind himself, he paused, looking at Evelyn. For one last time, his eyes wandered across her body, slow enough for her to notice but not enough to be indelicate. “You do look stunning, though” he admitted softly, a small smile creeping onto his lips. “I bet every man in that room wanted a dance with you.” 

And then he was gone with a click as the door latched behind him.

Evelyn ran her hands down the sides of her dress, pressing her palms into her hips to ground herself. Her face burned as she felt the soft velvet against her skin. She knew, objectively, that she must have looked nice. Didn’t you have to look nice in this expensive a gown? Weren’t they made to flatter even the most homely of persons? But hearing someone say that she looked not just beautiful, but _stunning_ \- hearing _Mammon_ say it before anyone else, made her feel embarrassed. 

It wasn’t that she hadn’t ever been complimented before - back at home, any time a single man entered her family’s shop, they noticed her and the bravest of them gave comment. Some of the boys from her school days used to walk her home just for a chance to be around her. But the warmth of Mammon’s gaze and the smile he gave her - why, she felt his compliment more than a hundred of the boys’ from back then. 

Why was that? 

Collecting herself, she walked to his suitcase and started rifling through it. Surely there was something suitable for her to wear here. In her own room, she had a sleeping gown she had inherited from her mother; a loose sort of rose-colored dress that was airy and light. Surely Mammon wouldn’t have anything so feminine, but part of her hoped regardless. In the end she found what looked to be a brand new set of men’s pyjama wear- a loose shirt and pants, airy just the same as hers. As Evelyn pulled the top over her head and the pants above her waist, she was grateful that Mammon was more slender than some other men since she was able to tie the pants at the waist and only have to deal with the sleeves of the shirt engulfing her and making her look like a pillowcase. The set was made of light cotton and Evelyn admired them so much, she decided to buy her father a pair and ship them back home once she had landed in America. 

Mammon must have enjoyed warm colors because these were a cream color; although, perhaps it was Lucifer who decided the family’s aesthetic? Or their personal stylist?

Still musing these things, she noticed a draft in the room and shivered. Without thinking, she grabbed the heavy top blanket from the bed and dragged it with her out the room. Surely she and Mammon wouldn’t stay in his room all night?

As she exited the bedroom and entered the communal sitting area, she found Mammon leaning over the mantle of the fireplace, a pocket watch in hand. He was so engrossed in the image laid within its cover that he didn’t notice her approach, despite the rustling of the large blanket as it caught on the floor. Evelyn got close enough to peer at the photograph before Mammon snapped out of his thoughts and closed the watch. “Making yourself comfy, are you?” he said, a smile teasing on his lips. “Might as well have brought the pillow too.”

Evelyn swatted at his arm. “Oh, hush.” Heat radiated from the fireplace beside them, although it had no flame. Evelyn enjoyed its warmth so much that she sat on the floor in front of it. “It’s a shame it isn’t real,” she said, holding one of her hands out towards it. “The one in the reading room is exquisite.” Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she bundled up until only her head was visible. 

Mammon eyed her curiously as he sat beside her. “Give me some of that,” he grunted, forcing some of the blanket from her. 

“Hey!”

They couldn’t share the blanket from a distance, so Mammon scooted closer to her. Still, Mammon’s left shoulder remained bare and he grumbled about it. “C’mere.” Sliding his right arm around Evelyn’s waist, he pulled her closer to him, their sides forced together as Mammon pulled the blanket tight across his other shoulder. “There,” he sighed happily once he was wrapped up to his liking. “Much better.” 

The blanket had become quite snug around them both, so Mammon left his hand on Evelyn’s waist as they sat, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb against her hip bone. He stared at the electric fireplace, and although it had no flame and merely expelled heat, his eyes were lost in it. 

Evelyn stared at the fake coals for a few seconds before she turned her gaze to her companion; he was so absorbed by whatever was on his mind that he sat stock-still. The only way Evelyn knew he was alive was from the rise and fall of his chest, the feel of his thumb at her hip, and the blink of his eye. She spied the pocket watch on the floor by her knee and reached for it; it must have slipped from Mammon’s pocket...

As she turned the watch in her hand, she admired its intricacy. The front had an intricate swirl design engraved across its face, somehow still smooth to the touch. Flipping the object over, Evelyn read an inscription on the back. _”Make time for those you love.”_ She turned the object this way and that to watch it shine in the low-light, its golden color quite remarkable. It was obvious Mammon handled it with great care. 

When she pulled it open, she immediately marvelled at the picture hidden within; a woman was smiling broadly, clearly very happy. The photograph was older, as it yellowed at one edge and stared up at Evelyn without color. Despite that lack of color, Evelyn immediately recognized that she was blonde or otherwise light-haired and looked strikingly similar to Lilith, albeit a bit older of course. Only as silence filled the room did Evelyn realize that the clock itself did not work; the hands were stuck to 9:37pm. 

She hadn’t realized that Mammon had begun to lean closer until she felt his hand on her own, holding hers that held the watch. He guided their hands closer to the center of their shared space, resting them atop the crease where their thighs met. His body was turned towards Evelyn now, their shoulders no longer touching and his hand removed from her waist, but as she too leaned over the watch and they peered down at it together, the space felt closer, smaller. More intimate. 

Evelyn hardly dared to breathe for fear of shattering what invisible force held them together in space and time. 

Finally he spoke, just barely a whisper. More a wish, spoken softly. “My mother. Her name was Caterina. She gave me this watch as a birthday present one year.” 

The tenderness in his voice left Evelyn herself feeling vulnerable; raw. But words tumbled from her lips just the same. “She’s beautiful,” she breathed. And it was true. Not only was Caterina smiling in the photograph, but she was relaxed yet graceful, a true woman of sophistication. But unlike those Evelyn saw earlier at the soiree, she held herself differently, was more open and bright. “Your siblings- I’ve yet to hear them talk about her.”

Mammon took a moment to respond. Evelyn wasn’t sure that he would say anything at all, but then he spoke just as softly as before. “They don’t… They don’t remember her much. I was only eleven when she passed, and I’m two years older than Levi. Lilith was only five.” He took a breath. “And even then, it’s a pretty sore subject to discuss after what happened.”

Evelyn wondered if Lilith’s likeness to their mother ever made things challenging for the family or their father, or if it was a welcome reminder of what they’d had. Then she wondered how the woman had died, but she hadn’t the courage to ask. She had a feeling that it was part of what caused tension between the siblings.

“Father remarried a year later after the respectable amount of time had passed in mourning.”

_Oh._

Silence resumed and Evelyn refused - _refused_ to look up at Mammon. She wasn’t sure what she’d find: a stoic, perhaps melancholy man? Or a tender, defeated one? And she didn’t know how to handle either. 

Instead, she stared at the watch and took in every curve and mechanism that she could see. After a time, she took a breath and decided perhaps she, too, should offer something to the conversation. “My father never remarried, didn’t see the point when my mother was the love of his life, so I helped raise my two brothers. Thanks to me, they’ve turned out okay, I think.” 

She heard Mammon chuckle and relaxed. “I’m sure they’re just as hard-headed too,” he jested, nudging Evelyn with his shoulder. 

“They’re actually not,” she said, forcing herself not to smile. “I’m more like my father: gruff and capable. I get the job done no matter what. But my brothers- they’re the opposite! They see a mouse and instead of shooing it away, they try to feed it and make it a friend. Unbelievable.” Shaking her head, she allowed herself to laugh just once. “Father’s sure to be having a hard time without me around.”

As she spoke, Mammon returned the watch to his pocket. Evelyn was surprised at how saddened she was when he didn’t return his hand to hers. 

She chatted aimlessly for a while, rambling on about her brothers, her father, their humble tailor’s shop. “My mother was originally from America, so she used to tell us stories. I’m thinking that father wants to see the place for himself now that she’s gone. Make our own memories.”

Mammon had remained quiet as he listened, providing limited input throughout Evelyn’s ramblings. But he seemed amused enough and allowed her his time and attention. Evelyn knew he was watching her so she avoided staring back and instead only glanced his way every minute or so. Each time she saw him, still leaned close like they were sharing secrets only they were allowed to hear, her heart skipped a beat and she found herself magnetized towards him. If she tried to pull back, the force only got stronger, so eventually she stopped resisting.

They were so close now that with every breath she took, Evelyn could smell the fiery cinnamon wafting off of Mammon’s clothes. It was invigorating and energizing, so although it was certainly close to midnight, Evelyn felt more awake than if she’d just risen in the morning and had her cup of tea. But perhaps it wasn’t the scent that awoke her senses, but the man himself. 

“What do you plan to do in America?” Evelyn asked, already having run through her own plan of attack upon landing on its shores. 

Raising an eyebrow, Mammon seemed perplexed at her question. “I’m expected to meet with father upon landing about business or what have you, and then of course attend Lucifer’s wedding… All the usual expectations.” He paused, a mischievous gleam darkening his eyes. “Although, I’m reconsidering my options.”

Evelyn blinked, confused as to why he was looking at her that way. “W-what do you mean?”

He smirked at her stammer. “All your stories make life seem… unpredictable. I like that.” His tie, already loosened, was removed with ease. It dropped to the floor soundlessly. “Your life sounds more interesting every minute.”

“You’d really give up all of this-” Evelyn gestured around them to the fineness of the room, the gold-patterned walls, the furniture lavishly upholstered and arranged, even the electric fireplace heating the room, “for _that?_ A shop barely large enough to stand in, ten hour shifts just to make ends meet, no time for leisure or relaxation?”

Mammon hummed lowly, alerting Evelyn to just how much closer he had gotten while she was preoccupied with the decor. His fingertips ghosted the side of her neck as his nose nudged hers, those dark eyes smoldering like liquid fire. “You _do_ tempt me,” he murmured. “More than I thought possible.”

Evelyn was waiting for his touch to continue without realizing she was. Every cell in her body was screaming at her; all of the alarm bells were going off, telling her that this man was _dangerous_ , telling her to either flee _right now_ or to give in to the moment and crash her lips against his. Mammon seemed to be waiting too, allowing her to decide whether to continue or not. She had allowed him to get this close, surely surprising even herself if her brain were able to process rational thought in that second, but what was next? What came next?

She hesitated to do anything, and that was enough to shatter the moment. She saw a flicker of hurt in Mammon’s eyes, a flash of doubt as he pulled away from her. Slowly, as though he really didn’t want to but had conceded defeat. Shakily, he ran a hand through his hair and swallowed. “We best get you to bed,” he murmured, not looking her way. “Can’t have Levi coming in and seeing us, anyway.”

He helped her up off the floor and carried the blanket back to his room. “You can sleep here,” he said, spreading the blanket out on top of the sheet. “I’ll sleep in the other room and keep an eye out for anyone. Knowing Satan, he’ll be hell-bent on finding you so he _might_ try to slip in here to question me of your whereabouts. But I won’t let him get to you, I promise.”

He finally looked Evelyn’s direction as she got into his bed. Compared to the fire outside, the bed was cold and empty. She longed to return to their spot on the floor but knew in her heart that the moment had slipped away just as quickly as it had come. 

As he shifted towards the door, she called out to stop him. “Wait!” He paused, and Evelyn bunched the blankets in her hands. “I don’t… Um. I’m not sure I’m comfortable here alone.” She flushed but forced herself to watch him for his reaction. “Could you… stay here with me?” Something about Mammon’s unpredictability made her feel unhinged, like she never knew what to expect. Would she get the sweet, sensible man or the lively, carefree one? Or both at once?

Mammon looked surprised as he choked out his own response. “Sure. I’ll go get the couch from the other room to lie on.”

“No, I want-” Evelyn began. She had to steal her nerves to continue. “Could you stay with me here? I don’t want to be alone.” And that was the truth; the last thing she wanted right now was to be alone. Even with Mammon in the room on the couch, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to sleep. “I think I’d sleep better with you beside me.”

Again, Mammon’s surprise was clear in how jerky his movements were. But part of him must have been pleased since he, too, flushed and practically ran to her bedside. “Are you sure?” he asked, rocking on his heels. “I won’t stay if you don’t want me to.”

Evelyn could see that flash of hurt in his eyes again, and she desperately wished it would go away. It was her fault that it was there to begin with. What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she just decide? Why was she always hesitating when it mattered most? 

“I’m sure,” she said with a note of finality. “Please.”

Mammon removed his shoes and socks but kept his dress pants and shirt on. Evelyn chose not to question it. “Okay,” he muttered. “Okay.”

It was awkward at first. He seemed unsure about what was acceptable after the rejection by the fire, but eventually they settled and lay on their sides facing one another. Evelyn curled her hands underneath her head and closed her eyes. With the lights off, the room was dark and she couldn’t see anything, but warmth radiated from Mammon’s body and soothed her. “Thank you,” she whispered after a while. 

She heard Mammon mumble an incoherent reply and smiled. When his hand fell against her waist, she allowed it, eventually falling asleep to the sound of Mammon’s deep breathing beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And I'm feeling all angsty and chaotic right now which might be reflected in how Evelyn feels about Mammon and Satan. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed the read. Stay tuned for the last few chapters soon. :)


End file.
